Electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), often contain firmware and application software that are either provided by the manufacturers of the electronic devices, by telecommunication carriers, or by third parties. These firmware and application software often contain software bugs. New versions of the firmware and software are periodically released to fix the bugs or to introduce new features, or both.
Problems often arise while conducting updates of firmware/software in such electronic devices, problems such as, for example, lack of sufficient processing power for some applications or software components, lack of sufficient memory to execute code, a need to trade off memory space for time, etc.
Electronic devices may use update packages containing information necessary to update firmware/software in electronic devices. Update packages may be downloaded into handsets such that their software and/or firmware could be updated. Executing instructions in update packages can take a significant amount of time, which may be bothersome to users of electronic devices.
Certain activities in electronic devices such as, for example, parsing XML documents, encrypting data etc. take significant processing power and resources to execute. Other activities such as, for example, updating components (firmware/software) involve repetitive tasks that often require the execution of significant amounts of code.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention.